¿Dos amores o solo uno?
by Chicle'Azucarado
Summary: Engaños, Mentiras, Placer, Romance... NuttyxToothyxCuddles CuddlesxSnifflesxNutty [Cambio de Rating] [Capítulo..(?) Subido ]
1. Una pequeña esperanza

**Disclaimer: HTF! No me pertenece, Le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, Osea (Mondo Media)**

* * *

_Era una mañana de Verano y como siempre Nutty estaba comiendo dulces, sentado en una banca del parque mientras que Toothy se mostraba sin hacer absolutamente nada._

-Hey Toothy no vendrás con nosotros a la playa? -Pregunto Cuddles mientras lo sacaba de sus pensamientos-.

-E-Eh? N-No..-Dijo el mientras lo miraba rojo-.

-Seguro? No te aburriras? -Pregunto Cuddles mientras se acercaba a él-.

-E-Etto..N-No te preocupes estaré bien..-Dijo él mientras se sonrojaba al máximo, Y es que Cuddles cada vez estaba más cerca de él que lo ponia nervioso-.

-Oye..Toothy..Tu cara esta roja, Seguro estás bien? -Pregunto Cuddles mientras Posaba una mano en el rostro de Toothy-.

-E-Estoy Bien, P-Porfavor Vete Cuddles..-Dijo él intentando empujarlo-.

-Toothy estás extraño desde la pelea con Giggles..-Le respondió Cuddles mientras lo abrazaba-.

-Estoy bien..-Dijo él tratando de alejarlo-.

-Toothy no debemos pelear..Lo dejamos en el pasado?..-Dijo Cuddles con su tipica sonrisa-.

-A-Ajá..-Respondió Toothy mientras se volteaba, No quería que Cuddles lo viera llorar seguro se sentiria mal si pensaba que era su culpa-.

-Bien, Ya me voy creo..-Dijo Cuddles mientras se separaba de Toothy-.

-A-Adiós..-Dijo él sin mucho entusiasmo-.

-Bye! Toothy! -Le Dijo Cuddles mientras se iba-.

Toothy desvió la mirada con una leve sonrisa, Mientras se encaminaba al parque para Hablar con Nutty, uno de

sus mejores amigos y el unico que sabía su secreto.

-N-Nutty..H-Hola -Saludo Toothy un tanto nervioso-.

-TOOTHY! -Se le abalazo Nutty-.

-Aléjate! Kyaaa! -Solto un gritito Toothy mientras trataba de alejarlo-.

-Hay, Toothy sabes que me quieres! -Dijo Nutty mientras juntaba su mejilla contra la de Toothy-.

-Urusai! -Se sonrojo un poco Toothy, Para después mirarlo con una cara triste-.

-Y esa cara? Ah! Se te acabaron los dulces?,Ah! Pues yo siempre tengo! -Dijo Nutty sin dejarlo hablar-.

-Nutty! N-No es eso..-Le respondió Toothy-.

-Entonces?..-Le Preguntó mientras lamia su paleta, Nutty-.

-Etto..Se trata de Cuddles… -Dijo mientras se sonrojaba-

-Ya veo… -Le respondió Nutty mientras fruncía el ceño, Le molestaba tanto el que siempre hablara de Cuddles-.

-Es que…

Después de estarle contando todo lo que había pasado, Toothy termino por abrazar a Nutty mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Ne, Toothy ¿De verdad te gusta tanto Cuddles? –Pregunto mirándolo curioso Nutty-.

-B-Bueno… Creo -Respondió algo nervioso-.

-Entonces Quieres decir que son dos personas las que te gustan? –Le dijo pícaramente Nutty, Tenía la esperanza que la otra persona fuera él-.

-A-Algo así! –Se sonrojo Toothy-.

* * *

Hasta aquí lo dejo ;n; Perdón si es corto!


	2. Recordando lo del pasado

_**Disclaimer: HTF! No me pertenece, Le pertenece a su respectiva compañía (Mondo Media)**_

_**Advertencias: Este fic contiene CuddlesxToothy y ToothyxNutty si no te gusta por favor vete.**_

_Sakuyachan16 y KAura1 Gracias por los reviews!, KAura1 muchas gracias por tu observación y gracias a las dos por leerlo._

_**POV: Negrita y **__Cursiva_

_Pensamientos: Cursiva_

_**Flash Back: Negrita y **__Cursiva_

_**POV Toothy**_

_Todo paso aquel día en el que Giggles lo beso, Lo recordaba tan bien ese beso, Toothy había salido corriendo. Cuddles solo lo siguió en cuanto lo alcanzo le cogió la mano y solo le pregunto un simple "¿Por qué te fuiste?"_

_**Flash Back**_

_-Toothy, Espera! –Alcanzo a decirle el rubio, mientras le perseguía-._

_-¿Q-Qué? –El aludido tenía pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos-._

_-¿Por qué te fuiste? –Preguntó el rubio, Mientras veía las pequeñas lágrimas de su mejor amigo, Se sentía el peor, Pero quería saber el porqué lloraba-._

_El otro solo pudo salir corriendo una vez más, Cuddles lo siguió hasta un pequeño parque, En aquel parque donde se habían conocido desde pequeños._

_-Toothy!, ¿Por qué te fuiste? –Volvió a preguntarle Cuddles-._

_-¿Q-Qué no lo entiendes?...Te amo! –Le dijo el aludido, Ya no con pequeñas lágrimas, Si no llorando-._

_-T-Toothy –Solo pudo responder el rubio mientras intentaba reaccionar a lo que Toothy le había dicho, No podía entender porque…-._

_-Ne…Cuddles, ¿Qué sientes tú por Mi? –Le pregunto, Mientras bajaba la mirada-._

_-¡¿S-Sentir p-por t-ti?! P-Pues yo te quiero como amigo –Le dijo mientras sonreía-._

_-Ya veo –Fue lo último que artículo, Toothy mientras se iba-._

_-Toothy!, Me parece que…he arruinado todo –Sonrío de medio lado el rubio-._

_**Fin del Flash Back y el Pov**_

Flaky, Lumpy, Mime, Mole, Handy, Petunia, Giggles y los demás ya habían llegado, a la playa cada uno de ellos bajaron las cosas que habían traido, Mientras que Cuddles estaba recordando el día que cambio todo para él, Toothy y Giggles.

Pero las cosas desde ese día habían cambiado, Giggles salía con Lumpy, Y el estaba solo. Si no fuera porque ahora sentía celos cuando Toothy se acercaba a Nutty, Y es que Nutty lo acosa, Siempre engañándose diciendo que solo lo quería defenderlo de los acosos de Nutty, Cuando en realidad eso era amor.

El simple hecho que estuvieran juntos, Abrazados, Tomados de la mano, O que lo tocara, Hacia que odiara más al amante de los dulces.

Como cuando le iba a pedir disculpes por decirle que lo quería como amigo, Él estaba con Nutty, Si estaban abrazados, Eso lo molestaba. Pero más que nada, Odiaba cuando se le acercaban a Toothy, Fuera cualquier persona que no fuera él, Lo odiaba, Pero considerándolo celos se trataba solo de Nutty.

Todo el amor cuando veía a Toothy, Se convertía en celos cuando se trataba de alguien que estuviera tocando a Toothy y no fuera él.

Matarlos?, Que conseguiría con eso?, Pues nada solo conseguiría que Toothy lo odiara más, Después de lo que le había dicho no tenía derecho a verlo.

Cuddles, Era una persona muy cruel y despistada cuando se trataba de Toothy, Aún así lo quería, Aún si no pudiera tenerlo odiaba a Nutty.

-Ne, Ne Cuddles! –Le dijo, Giggles mientras sonreía-.

-S-Sí? –Dijo él, nervioso-.

-Sigues pensando, En lo de ese día no? –Le susurro Giggles, Mientras se sentaba a su lado-

-Sí, ¿Tú no? –Le preguntó Cuddles, Mientras le miraba algo curioso-.

-No, Nunca me intereso Toothy en lo más mínimo –Dijo ella, mientras se encogía de hombros-.

-¡¿Porque mierda eres así?!, Acaso Lumpy te ha lavado el cerebro?! –Le dijo el enojado con ella-.

-No me ha lavado el cerebro, solo trato de hacerte reaccionar –Le dijo con total tranquilidad, Giggles-.

Ella había cambiado, Ya no era la misma niña sonriente de antes, Ahora era una…si! "Una perra". Quería decirle que había hecho con Giggles, Porque actuaba así?, Pero el también había cambiado los 3 habían cambiado, Toothy, Él y Giggles.

Ahora los sentimientos que tenía hacía Toothy ya no era solo amistad, Giggles hacia Toothy solo sentía celos, Y de seguro Nutty también tenía otro sentimiento hacía Toothy, La verdad siempre había tenido en mente eso.

Preguntándose una y otra vez ¿Qué era eso?, Se acordaba y siempre sonreía sobre aquel día en el que le pregunto a Toothy con una cara medio extraña.

_**Flash Back**_

_-Ne, Ne Toothy…¿Por qué siento algo extraño, cuando estoy contigo? –Le pregunto un pequeño rubio con una cara algo sonrojada y nerviosa-._

_-E-Eh?...P-Pues, E-Em…E-Eso es p-pues –Se sonrojo el pelimorado de inmediato intentando responder a la pregunta inocente del rubio-._

_La actitud tan extraña del de pelo morado, Le sorprendía así que decidió acercarse a su amigo a ver que otra reacción extraña tendría._

_-Ne, Ne Toothy pareces nervioso…¿Te pasa algo? –Le pregunto con el mismo sonrojo de antes-._

_-No!, D-Digo no me pasa nada! ¿P-Porque lo preguntas?–Le digo alejándose muy nervioso el aludido-._

_-Por nada…pero…Toothy…Te quiero! –Le respondió el con una sonrisa-._

_-Kyaaa! –Solto un pequeño gritito, el peli morado mientras se sonrojaba-._

_-Haa! Toothy eres demasiado nervioso ¿No te lo han dicho? –Le miro curioso el rubio-._

_-N-No es eso!, Y-Yo también te quiero…C-Cuddles –Solo pudo decir antes de sonrojarse y voltearse-_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Recordaba aquél día como si hubiera sido ayer el día en el que Toothy se atrevió a decir Te quiero por primera vez, sonreía siempre al recordar ese día.

-C-Cuddles!, Y-Ya nos vamos –Dijo una nerviosa Flaky, Sacándolo de sus pensamientos-.

Esa persona que acababa de oír la conocía era una de las ex de Toothy, Flaky nunca le agrado que saliera con Toothy. Aunque ella era mejor que las otras al menos no era esquizofrénica como Lammy, Ni Tonta como Petunia tampoco una zorra como Giggles.

-Ah, Voy Flaky! –Le sonrío mientras se levantaba-.

Ella solo sonrío y se fue, Después de alistar todas sus cosas todos se fueron, Cuddles se fue al parque sabía que encontraría a Toothy Allí así que solo fue pero…Cuando lo encontró estaba abrazado a Nutty.

-T-Toothy…¿P-Porque? –Sonrío maniáticamente el rubio-.

Hasta aquí la dejo~ Gomen si me demoré mucho! Es que… No tengo explicación pero les digo el próximo será mejor! *-*!

-Chicle'Azucarado


	3. Julieta!

-T-Toothy…¿P-Porque? –Sonrío maniáticamente el rubio-.

Porque le hacía esto?, El sabía perfectamente sus sentimientos pero porque estaba con Nutty, si ya antes se le había confesado, Tal vez era porque él le había rechazado había decidido joderlo con el amante de los dulces, No, era imposible así no era Toothy.

Pero solo tenía en mente eso y aún seguían abrazados veía cada movimiento que hacían sin darle importancia a las horas que pasaban.

Ya era de noche y Toothy se había ido, Solo estaba el peli-verde sentado viendo las estrellas mientras seguro se imaginaba que eran dulces.

Había esperado ese momento solo se acerco a él y lo sujeto por la camisa amenazándolo:

-…Nutty –Le sonrío el rubio-

-Mira quién apareció –Sonrío el amante de los dulces mientras ponía su cabeza en su mano- Vienes a decirme que no puedo hablar con Toothy?.

- Acertaste –Le respondió el otro- No quiero que le hables –Le dijo este mientras fruncía el ceño-

_No era la primera vez que le decía esto a Nutty, Pero el amante de los dulces siempre se libro de todas._

-¿Y qué vas a hacer si le hablo?..Por favor Cuddles, ni siquiera puedes matarme…No te cansas? Siempre dijiste que no te gustaba de esa manera, ¿No crees que lo has hecho sufrir demasiado?. –Le respondió este mientras suspiraba y se metía una paleta a la boca

_No sabía que responderle solo recordaba aquella canción de hace tiempo,"Mirishima Romeo And Cinderella", Lo sabía era algo estúpido pensar así, aún así le parecía algo igual a su propia vida, Ya era tarde para decirle a Toothy que le gustaba, era tarde para todo._

_**No permitas que este amor **_

_**Se convierta en una tragedia**_

_**Ayúdame a escaparme **_

_**De este sentimiento...**_

Se volteó y siguió su camino sin decir alguna palabra, dejando al amante de los dulces con una leve sonrisa.

Cuando llego a su casa se encerró en su habitación sin decir nada, estaba enfadado, cogió una de las fotos en las que estaba con Toothy al piso rompiendo el marco de la foto empezó a coger su ropa y tirarla por la ventana, cogió las sabanas y las piso e pateo su puerta mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos maldiciendo a Romeo.

_**Yo quiero encontrar la felicidad **_

_**Pero parece ser que se ha perdido al fin **_

_**No sé qué hacer mas lo deseo en verdad **_

_**Yo lucharé para tenerte cerca**_

Solo quería romper lo primero que se le apareciera, así se rompiera una pierna estaba demasiado enojado. Y nada lo pararía.

_**Cuando sóla me quedé... **_

_**En ti me apoyé... **_

_**tú eres todo en lo que yo puedo confiar **_

_**Ven aquí, Romeo, **_

_**a rescatarme de este horror **_

_**En que ellos me tienen...**_

Recordaba aquella canción, se sentía Julieta cuando miraba a Nutty y a Toothy abrazados se parecían a ellos..Romeo y Cinderella…Cenicienta no era cruel pero le había arruinado la vida a Julieta. Pobre Julieta…

Ya era tarde, Cuddles estaba sentado en su cuarto abrazando sus rodillas mientras seguía maldiciendo aquella tragedia, Maldecía a Cenicienta por aparecer y arruinarle la vida a Julieta.

De todas maneras era tarde…Toothy jamás le perdonaría, Solo tenía que dejarlo ir.

No era tan difícil había perdido muchas cosas pero esto era algo que no podía dejar ir por miedo…No quería quedar como Julieta olvidada, Julieta se quedo sola...

Sacudió su cabeza para gritar…

-No!,No quiero terminar como Julieta! No te vayas con Cenicienta!

Había despertado, Todo había sido un sueño…pero no dejaría que Cenicienta ganará, tal vez el romance de Romeo y Julieta haya terminado así, pero él cambiaría eso lucharía contra cenicienta si era necesario pero lo haría.

-No terminaré como Julieta…Yo cambiaré eso…-Sonrío el rubio para luego reír algo infantil-

No me pregunten porque metí a Vocaloid xDD!, Simplemente quise y si les pareció raro~ no importa xD! Imagínense(¿) no se!~ Cruel lo que hago con Cuddles pero así es mi imaginación e.é..Bueno hasta aquí ~ Corto? Lo sé xD!


	4. ¿Engaño?

;A;! Cambio de planes, Chicas, Ahora Meteré a Sniffles~. Y será NuttyxSniffles y CuddlesxToothy..Lo siento D:

Y lo siento por no haber estado es que también tengo escuela..Y es difícil pues tengo proyectos..Exámenes, Etc..Comprendan D: [Cambio a T] [Algo de Lemon…]

_Suspiro de nuevo, mientras daba un gemido de placer, pues lo que hacía su amigo no le disgustaba, era lo contrario, se mordió el labio inferior, mientras intentaba no gemir más, aunque esto fuera inevitable-._

—_¡N-Nutty! _

_Está vez gimió el nombre del aquel chico al que tanto quería, No podía dejar de gemir, disfrutaba como éste lo hacía suyo una vez más-._

_Aquel chico parecía gustarle, suspiros, suspiros, Nutty amaba poder tener sexo con él, sabía que como era su amigo, Sniffles no lo rechazaría._

Nunca le había entendido, éste siempre le buscaba de repente, sonriendo, Sniffles solo habría su puerta y de repente se le veían a ambos teniendo sexo una vez más, Nunca tuvo el valor de negarle a Nutty.

_Flash Back_

_Se veía a dos niños comprando dulces, ambos tomados de las manos._

_El pequeño Sniffles suspiro, una vez más su fuerza de voluntad no le había servido, ahora creía que ni siquiera la tenía. _

_Nutty, río y cogió aquellos dulces, besando la mejilla de su compañero._

—¡_Gracias!, Sniffles -Dijo animado como siempre, raramente se le veía triste pues gracias a aquel chico nunca estaba triste, Sniffles siempre lo consentía, era algo que realmente apreciaba por parte de su amigo._

—_Moo!..Nutty era todo el dinero que tenía! -Hizo un puchero Sniffles, Ante aquel beso un pequeño rubor adorno sus mejillas, que ahora estaban sonrojadas._

—_Ne, No te preocupes te pagaré la próxima semana!_

_Excusas, Excusas, La mente de Nutty solo pensaba en dulces, aunque Sniffles sabía que éste no pensaba pagarle ya estaba acostumbrado._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Suspiro aunque esa sonrisita no se borró, aquella sonrisa no se iba desde ayer cuando Nutty había tenido sexo con él, una vez más, él lo consideraba amor puro creía que ambos se amaban aun cuando no fuera así para su contrario.

Frente a aquel parque con varias parejas se imaginaba a Nutty y a él, ambos sentados como pareja, aunque sabía que eso era imposible pues estaba seguro que para Nutty sería vergonzoso aunque no lo dijera.

Se dirigió a aquel parque a paso lento pues no había prisa, paró en seco al ver a Nutty abrazando a Toothy sus esperanzas se desvanecieron fue en dirección contraria a la casa de Cuddles el cual recibía a cualquier persona con aquella sonrisa pícara de siempre, pues cada vez que se peleaba con Nutty, iba a aquella casa a saciarse, se sentía culpable pues tener sexo con otro hombre cuando se sentía mal?...Esto estaba mal pero eso a quien le importaba a Nutty solo le importaba Toothy a sí que nada estaba mal a demás él nunca se entero que fue lo que más lo sorprendió.

Tocó el timbre y bajo la cabeza esperando a que éste le abriera, La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un rubio con un conejito en las manos se notaba que había estado durmiendo pues llevaba aquellas pantuflas de conejito, entro a la fuerza y subió la cabeza tomando la mano del menor jalándole hasta llevarlo a su cuarto donde se detuvo por unos minutos para cambiar de aquella cara de deprimido a una sexy con una sonrisa pícara y sensual, su mirada se comía al rubio con la mirada.

-¿No vas a venir? –Aún tenía esa sonrisa pícara excepto por el tono juguetón que había añadido, normalmente era él rubio quien empezaba pero esta vez quería hacer todo mas "Distinto"-.

El rubio menor caminó hacía él de manera lenta e insegura por unos momentos pues era él el que siempre empezaba todo pero aquella sonrisa pícara hacía que se sintiera seguro y que se excitará y bastante así que se tiro encima de éste, ambos cayeron al frío piso, pero no importaba ahora solo eran ellos dos aliviando sus penas pues él peli-azul no era el único que sufría, también estaba su rubio amante.

Ambos empezaron con las caricias sin ver quien tenía el mando, cambiaron de posición esta vez era él rubio el que iba abajo y el peli-azul arriba, ahora era el peliazul el que tenía el control, lamía y succionaba el cuello del menor, dando unos pequeños chupetones mientras el otro solo se dedicaba a gemir intentando cambiar de posición a lo cual Sniffles no cedería.

Ambos ruborizados, Sniffles se cansó de aquel cuello, continúo quitándole primero la parte de arriba del pijama desabotonando los botones uno por uno hasta tener todo su pecho desnudo fue por uno de sus pezones lamiéndolo una de sus manos pellizco el otro pezón, ahora eran ambas manos que pellizcaban los pezones del rubio mientras que su lengua se dedicaba a recorrer el torso desnudo de Cuddles, ahora solo le faltaba la parte de abajo del pijama para dejar a su contrario desnudo, sin dudarlo bajo el pantalón siguiendo por los bóxers que éste traía, miro el miembro ya erecto de éste y lo lamió varias veces comenzando a chuparlo, ahora nada le importaba más que tener sexo con su rubio amante.

Su rubio estaba a punto de correrse por aquellas lamidas, miro de reojo al mayor éste traía todo su miembro en su boca lamiéndolo sin temor ni nada, de seguro habría de estar mal para ser él el que empezará todo, negó con la cabeza varias veces intentando resistirse pues le daba vergüenza correrse ya que era el contrario quien siempre se corría en la boca de él, no aguanto más se corrió en la boca del mayor y respiró agitado.

El mayor se dispuso a tragar todo de una mientras se dejaba descansar al más pequeño por unos momentos, le miro parecía cansado pero su rutina siempre era…tener sexo cada vez que uno de los dos se sintiera deprimido o usado, no quería ni saber lo que pensaba su rubio amante, cayó encima de éste y se dispuso a besarle salvajemente queriendo devorar esos labios que se veían vírgenes pero que habían sido probados ya inicialmente por otra persona.

Se levanto y se puso aquellos lentes para luego besar la mejilla de su amante e irse, él de verdad estaba mal, se sentía usado por su mejor amigo alguien a quien había creído antes su novio le había engañado pero después de todo Nutty nunca le dijo que pensaba de él.

-Me voy –Dijo suavemente mientras se dirigía hasta la puerta, salió se encontró con alguien a quien nunca pensaba encontrar, Nutty, la culpa se lo comía, ignoro a aquel chico y se dispuso a irse-.

-¿A qué viniste? –Le tomó de la mano mirándole con curiosidad pues le era extraño que Sniffles viniera a casa del rubio, le era demasiado extraño, se quedo pensando unos minutos tratando de averiguarlo aún sin soltar la mano del peli-azul-.

-… -No respondió solo se soltó y caminó hasta la puerta impidiendo que su contrario pasará pues ni Cuddles ni Nutty se llevaban bien así que la culpa lo mataba, el haberse acostado con el enemigo de su mejor amigo-

-¿Sniffles? –Quitó a su amigo mientras abría la puerta, no podía creer lo que había visto Cuddles en el piso desnudo… acaso Sniffles y Cuddles, no quería creerlo pero todo indicaba eso-.


	5. Engaños y Niños

Aquí el capítulo 5~

**POV NUTTY**

Salió de la casa de el peli-azul dirigiéndose a la tienda de dulces, pero algo lo detuvo era Toothy al parecer había estado llorando, se preguntaba si de nuevo había sido Cuddles ya que el rubio siempre terminaba lastimándolo.

-Toothy~ -Le abrazo por la espalda mientras el contrario soltaba un grito y rodaba los ojos viéndole mientras hacía un puchero que por supuesto para él era bastante adorable- ¿Pasa algo? –Miro al peli-morado con una sonrisa leve que solo tenía para éste-.

-¡Me has asustado! –Mencionó éste mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, negó con la cabeza a la pregunta del peli-verde, sabía que mentía ya que lo conocía bien y Toothy no lloraba porque si solamente-.

-Cuddles ¿Verdad? –Se sentó a su lado para luego abrazarlo con algo de fuerza tratando de consolarlo, beso la mejilla de éste mientras sentía como correspondían a su abrazo de manera rápida, escuchaba el llanto del peli-morado-.

Vio al peli-morado bajar a su pecho ahora abrazándolo por la cintura mientras las lágrimas bajaban lentamente por sus mejillas, sollozaba, mientras él solo se dedicaba a acariciar el cabello del peli-morado con suavidad.

Tendría que aclarar unas cosas con el rubio.

Tomó la mano del peli-morado y se dirigió a la casa de éste acostándolo en su cama, suponía que lo mejor sería dejarlo solo.

-¿T-Te vas? –Preguntó mientras secaba sus lágrimas, el peli-morado, asintió y besó la mejilla de aquel chico a quien anteriormente había consolado-.

-Vendré no te preocupes, Descansa ¿Si? –Hizo un puchero Nutty mientras se separaba de él para luego abrir la puerta y despedirse con la manita una vez más, salió-.

Había tanto que aclarar, en ese momento pensó que estaría haciendo Sniffles, aquel chico inocente al cual las hormigas odiaban, siempre terminaba haciéndose daño por culpa de sus experimentos con sus amigas las hormigas.

Rió tanto al pensar eso que no se dio cuenta que había llegado, se sorprendió al ver a Sniffles saliendo de aquella casa todo sudado como si, El rubio y Sniffles hubieran estado teniendo sexo, negó con la cabeza de seguro solo eran sus locas ideas matándolo.

Tuvo el valor de acercarse.

-¿A qué viniste? –Le tomó de la mano mirándole con curiosidad pues le era extraño que Sniffles viniera a casa del rubio, le era demasiado extraño, se quedo pensando unos minutos tratando de averiguarlo aún sin soltar la mano del peli-azul-.

¿Por qué se había soltado?, Ahora el peli-azul se encontraba tapando la puerta como si quisiese que él no pasará, se mordía el labio inferior.

-¿Sniffles? –Quitó a su amigo mientras abría la puerta, no podía creer lo que había visto Cuddles en el piso desnudo… acaso Sniffles y Cuddles, no quería creerlo pero todo indicaba eso-.

No había otra explicación "Su" Sniffles se había acostado con su peor enemigo Cuddles, entró a la fuerza mientras fruncía el ceño, no más que eso estaba enfadado y quería matar al rubio pero antes quería pruebas, tal vez solo Cuddles había tenido calor y se quitó la ropa a la fuerza pero Sniffles quiso evitarlo y no pudo y..y..

No había otra explicación razonable, no quería creerlo pero era verdad.

-Esto es… ¿Semen? –Señaló el torso desnudo del rubio, volteó a mirar al peli-azul éste tapaba su cara con sus dos manos, ¿Por la vergüenza?, Lo dudaba en ese momento escuchó sollozos, Era Sniffles.

Quitó las manos del rostro del peli-azul y le tiro una bofetada mientras bajaba la mirada, Ni siquiera él sabía porque lo había hecho, ¿Dolor?, Si eso sentía, pero tanto era la rabia que le causaba el tan solo ver aquel dulce rostro lloroso?.

La respuesta era un sí, Miro el rostro de su amigo el cual tenía una marca roja en la mejilla, Aquel chico solo lloraba y sollozaba pidiendo disculpas, comenzó a abofetearlo varias veces mientras lágrimas también bajaban por sus mejillas.

**END POV**

-Lo siento… -Susurro el peli-azul mientras abrazaba al peli-verde de su amigo el cual en ese momento solo trataba de contener sus lágrimas las cuales ya bajaban por sus mejillas-.

-¿Debería creerte? –Lo volvió a abofetear mientras se separaba del peli-azul-.

-Yo… -Su amigo se sentía culpable y lo sabía-.

-Eso suponía~ -De su bolsillo sacó una navaja mientras ese tic aparecía en su ojo, caminó hacía el pequeño rubio que estaba echado en el suelo, quería matarlo así todo sería como antes de que aquel chico apareciera-.

-¡Espera, Nutty! –El maldito de su mejor amigo una vez más deteniéndolo, lo sostuvo de la cintura mientras evitaba que éste le clavara la navaja que traía en la mano-.

-Él tiene toda la culpa… ¡No solo contigo sino también con Toothy!, Deberías morir… -Se volteó para mirar una vez más al peli-azul y apuntarle con una pistola- Es él tú~ -Tenía un tono meloso-.

- … -Le asustaba el hecho de morir y más el de que Cuddles muriera quizás ahora se había enamorado de Cuddles, tragó en duro estaba loco y si se atrevía a decir que quería morir con el rubio, El peli-verde lo mataría enseguida-.

Mientras tanto un rubio se levantaba soñoliento, observando la escena con nostalgia, recordaba todas las veces que intento matar a Nutty, Miro a su amigo-amante, estaba llorando y le parecía bastante raro verlo llorar ya que ambos se desahogaban en el sexo.

-Sonrió dulcemente y sacó una pistola de la misma manera apuntando al peli-verde en la cabeza- Baja el arma. –Le susurro al oído de forma sexy e inaudible, sabía cuánto asco le daba al peli-verde que le hablara de esa forma-.

-Él también sonrió solo que esta vez, frunció el ceño y se volteó para luego apuntar al rubio- Hazlo tú primero. –Dijo suavemente mirándolo con asco-.

Ambos se apuntaban, en ese momento Sniffles no sabía si escapar o pararlos, entonces ambas pistolas cayeron, un silencio incómodo comenzó a hacerse presente en la sala de estar.

-¿Porque no entraste en mi? –Rompió el silencio, Cuddles, El hermoso silencio que Sniffles había estado disfrutado por tan solo 10 minutos desapareció, ladeó la cabeza y se acerco al peli-azul mientras hacía pucheros-.

Sniffles se ruborizó y miro a Nutty el cual se acercaba a él y lo jalaba mientras se sonrojaba, sin duda ambos eran dos niños.

Sniffles se separo de ambos niños y suspiro mientras acariciaba la cabeza del rubio.

-Sabes que prefiero que lo hagas tú… -Volteó a ver lentamente al peli-verde mientras éste le dedicaba una mirada asesina al rubio, el rubio le devolvía la mirada mientras a Sniffles solo los miraba confundido-.

Sniffles soltó una risita le encantaba como ambos chicos parecían unos niños, se veían tan adorables que quería quedarse con ambos, no podía dejar a uno, ambos eran adorables pero sabía que Cuddles amaba a Toothy.

-¡Ah!, Cuddles ¿No vas a ponerte ropa? –Habló Sniffles mientras miraba al rubio con un leve rubor-.

-Sniffles ya no quiere verte desnudo ¿No ves? –Esta vez fue Nutty mientras miraba al rubio con ese tic-.

-¡Entonces explica ese rubor en sus mejillas! –Señaló Cuddles las mejillas de Sniffles mientras hacía un puchero-.

Y de nuevo ambos chicos peleándose por mí, reí estaba seguro que Cuddles lo hacía para ayudarme aunque actuaba muy bien tendría que pagársela y muy pronto.


End file.
